Claudia Zacchara-Corinthos (Sarah Brown)
| death cause = | occupation = Mobster | title = | residence = 120 Shoreline Road Port Charles, New York | parents = Anthony Zacchara Dominica Zacchara (deceased) | siblings = Johnny Zacchara (half-brother) | spouse = Sonny Corinthos (2008-present) | children = Unnamed son (with Sonny, miscarried) | romances = Trevor Lansing (statutory rape; deceased)Claudia states that she was 16 years old when she slept with Trevor. Sonny Corinthos (2008) Ric Lansing (dated, 2008; rape, 2009) Jerry Jacks Nikolas Cassadine | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = Rudy Zacchara | cousins = | relatives = | color = #000000 | color text = #7F007F | species = }} Claudia Corinthos (born 1979 as Claudia Antonia Zacchara} is a character on General Hospital. On the series, she is the daughter of notorious NYC crime lord, Anthony Zacchara, and is a member of the Zacchara organization. The role has been played by Sarah Brown on contract status since January 31, 2008. Sarah Brown also played Carly Corinthos (1996-2001). Storylines Arrival Claudia grew as an awkward little girl who had a red shoe fetish, living with her deranged father and her strong confident mother. Anthony felt threatened by Dominica and decided she voiced her opinions too much. He divorced her and kept Claudia out of spite. At the age of 16, Claudia successfully seduced Trevor Lansing, her father’s lawyer. She wanted to test how much her father loved her. Instead, Za-crazy, shipped Claudia off to Milan, Italy, to live with his brother. While being raised by her uncle Rudy, she learned the business and turned into a beautiful young vixen, who doesn’t take crap from anyone, including daddy dearest. Claudia is summoned to Port Charles in January 2008 by mob lawyer Trevor Lansing in the hope that she can assert some control over her wayward younger half-brother, Johnny Zacchara. Mentally unstable mob boss Anthony had divorced Claudia's outspoken mother Domenica and kept custody of their daughter out of spite. After a 16-year-old Claudia had seduced Trevor, Anthony had sent her to Milan, Italy to be raised by his brother Rudy. Now Trevor, who has been secretly running the now fully-insane Anthony's illegal operations for years, is surprised to find that Claudia, once a "gangly and awkward teen," is now a strong and vicious woman bent on taking over the Zacchara empire. Claudia and Sonny Corinthos meet anonymously in a bar and end up in bed. Soon after, she realizes his identity, knowing that Sonny is "her chief rival for control over Port Charles." When Sonny learns who Claudia is and she makes her intentions for Port Charles known, the battle lines are drawn. Sonny rejects her further sexual advances, and leaves her for dead after an explosion. Claudia hires Jerry Jacks and Ian Devlin to kill Sonny; in the attempt, a bullet hits Sonny's son Michael instead, and the boy ends up in a coma. Jerry stabs Claudia on May 15, 2008 to cover his involvement in the shooting,[http://abc.go.com/daytime/generalhospital/episodes/2008/20080515.html General Hospital recap (5/15/08) - ABC.com] and then kicks her into the river. She washes up on the beach and is found by Nikolas Cassadine.[http://abc.go.com/daytime/generalhospital/episodes/2008/20080516.html General Hospital recap (5/16/08) - ABC.com] Nikolas takes care of her, and while delirious she accidentally admits that she had hired Ian to kill Sonny; Nikolas threatens to tell Sonny's second-in-command Jason Morgan unless Claudia turns herself in. Nikolas ultimately allows Claudia to leave without reporting her to the police because she is aware that he had paid Devlin $10 million for drugs. Anthony makes a sudden recovery and is finally released from his mental institution, immediately shutting Claudia out of the business. Weeks later, he gives his daughter the opportunity to gain status in the mob family when she is quarantined with Jason Morgan and Damien Spinelli: if she can kill Jason, he will allow her back into the business. Claudia’s attempt fails. Johnny's girlfriend Lulu Spencer kills her ex-boyfriend Logan Hayes in self-defense; to protect her, Johnny tells Claudia that he had done it himself. Claudia dumps the body on the street trying to make it look like a hit-and-run, but Johnny is later arrested. Logan's estranged father Scott Baldwin — the prosecuting attorney in Johnny's trial — fabricates documents claiming Logan was a police officer in order to make Johnny's potential sentence the death penalty. To save Johnny, Claudia perjures herself on the stand, testifying that he killed Logan to stop him from raping her. Johnny is found not guilty. Sonny and Claudia Corinthos Claudia sleeps with Sonny's brother, Ric Lansing, who begins falling in love with her.http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/5404/Here_Comes_a_Different_Bride Anthony tells Sonny that if he wants to gain control of the Zacchara organization, he must marry Claudia.http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/5322/Sonny_Gets_An_Offer_Can_He_Refuse Sonny himself has a plan to use the union to destroy Anthony, and he and Claudia marry in December 2008.http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/5722/The_Jackal_Will_Not_Abandon_Stone_Cold Claudia — though falling for Sonny and feeling guilty about Michael's condition — insists to Johnny that she is using her position as Sonny's wife to protect them from suspicion in Michael's shooting,http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/5722/The_Jackal_Will_Not_Abandon_Stone_Cold but Johnny fears that she will somehow lead Sonny to the truth about their involvement. Claudia receives a DVD from the presumably-dead Jerry revealing her role in the shooting, several copies of which he has hidden in the Corinthos mansion.http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/5847/Separated_at_Birth Claudia tells Sonny about her father's role in the shooting of Kate Howard, and gives Sonny information that allows him to freeze Anthony's off-shore bank accounts. Prevented from fleeing to Brazil, a furious Anthony kidnaps Claudia on February 25, 2009, threatening to kill her unless Sonny brings him $20 million.http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/6173/Has_There_Ever_Been_a_Worse_Father Sonny arrives with the money, but finds Claudia tied to a bomb and rescues her.http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/6166/Anthony_Comes_Home_to_Boost_his_Bank_Account Sonny and Claudia later make love. Ric and Jasper Jacks learn that Claudia is responsible for Michael's shooting, and Ric decides to blackmail her with the information. Though she does not want children,http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/5979/Wheres_The_Truck Claudia becomes pregnant by Sonny in order to stay alive should he discover the truth.http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/6470/Two_Postives_and_a_Big_Fat_Negative Sonny initially throws Claudia out after Ric suggests that he may be the baby's father, but Sonny eventually allows her to stay until the baby's paternity is confirmed. An amniocentesis later proves that the baby is Sonny's. On her way to tell him, Claudia is accidentally run off the road by Sonny's daughter Kristina Davis, and miscarries the baby. References